A Darkened Abyss
by SweetShySecrets
Summary: With the pressure of power, lack of freedom and a large race following his every movement Vlad feels lost. Five years has taken its toll but when a new threat rises and a threat of repeated history. The dark and eerie shadows may be the safest place to be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_A strange sparkling hole was visible in the darkness. He walked towards it as if it was urging, no dragging and forcing, him to see it. Large crystals glimmered across the ground creating a shimmering path on which a man wearing dark large boots stood. The man stood tall- towering over the piles of crystals that he stood upon- and wore all black leather clothing including a midnight jacket engraved with strange markings. His brown hair and facial hair was even darker against his pale skin; he was smirking making him look devious and deadly however his features were devilishly good looking. An aura of anger and pure hatred surrounded him apart from a bright light that shown upon him. Slowly, his smirk turned to a quizzical look and he asked, why? _

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why…_

Vladimir woke with a start; a sharp stinging pain ran across his face as he lifted himself into a sitting position and sighed. He had been dreaming about Malik this time, it was the fifth time Vlad had fallen into a slumber at his throne this week. Something was seriously wrong. The memories of five years ago still haunted him and during these quick naps he often dreamt of his past: dusted Malik and his crazed mother, who still lived in a crystal; Ramanga and his clan; Adze need for power and her bloodbinding antics; his mother and George; Erin and her death; the Slayer's Guild; Ingrid's love for a breather, Piers…

The thought was too much; a more than plentiful amount of events had occurred all those years ago even his time with Robin had been especially exciting and enjoyable. Now he was stuck in the life of the Grand High Vampire a boring and repetitive unlife. He had barely left the castle or its shadow grounds in the past five years apart from the tiresome trips to the High Council but he was always surrounded by guards and courtiers who protected and catered to his every need. The council meetings would just be long and tedious with a bunch of old coffin lodgers chattering and discussing supposedly important matter, mostly on tradition. Vlad had the smallest impact on the council because, even though his word was final, the majority of council members disagreed with him as he was so young. His new life consisted of sitting on the throne with his young assistance and a few guards watching him. Tearing his eyes out would have been more fun.

The freedom he had only appeared in his short sleeps and Vlad couldn't help feeling if this was his unlife it would be a pain to live in. The eternity of being trapped frightened him to his inner most core nevertheless he did have hope in the future. Living for tomorrow, whether it was hundred year or longer.

The future looked bleak, miserable and most definitely did not contain freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I apologise for the short chapter last time but I just couldn't think of what to put. Thanks and shout out to ShadowVampireGirl I was really touched by your comment. Here's Chapter 2 (it is a little different) and I promise it will get more exciting. **

**Sweet**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Young Dracula or any of the Characters.**

Chapter 2

A thunderous knocking on the front door vibrated throughout the ancient manor. The loud sound slightly shook Vlad's sealed coffin. Vlad was surprised to hear such a noise this early in the afternoon- he had thought no vampire would be awake, apart from him. His dreams had kept him conscious and now the thought of closing his eyes was quite frightening. Conversely, with him being awake his thoughts wondered and many troubled times came to mind along with his happiest memories, although now happiness seemed a word long forgotten.

With a low yawn he clicked his fingers and slowly rose from the velvet cushioning of his metal coffin. It had only been recently that he had learnt not to rise too quickly and you could control yourself when awake a lot better than after being asleep (and having a strange worrying dream).

Just as Vlad started to climb out from his coffin, speeding seemed like too much work, a brunette woman ran into the room her black skirts swaying around her boots. She rose up and looked around before bowing deeply to Vlad who had fallen back into the coffin in shock- it had been a long time since anyone had ran to him. When the young woman stood up again, Vlad recognised her. Catherine Scarlett Lincton.

Catherine had been in Vlad's service for the past two years yet he trusted her completely despite her lack of experience. She was his personal assistant, a very respectful and honourable position for a vampiress of her age. Strangely enough she was even younger than the Chosen one at 21 years of age, barely an adult by the vampiric community nonetheless, she had been taught by the best- or so she thought. Ingrid Dracula the very vampire who had turned her into a half fang, not that the council knew that the Grand High Vampire's representative was a disgraceful bitten vampire. If anyone did find out all involved would be disgraced and they would never be respected, thankfully her secret was kept under fang- cuffs and the sun's rays. Vlad had chosen her not out of pity or because of her sister's like to her but for her knowledge- is what he told people. Not many new but on her application she had put, under aliases, Erin. A name Vlad never had thought he would hear again. Catherine had turned out to be complete opposite and for that Vlad was grateful. She was loyal, intelligent, beautiful and most importantly a friend. Something that was extremely difficult to come by in this time of imprisonment.

Catherine broke Vlad chain of thought with four words, "Sire, the council's here."

"WHAT?" Erupted out of Vlad, a mix of confusion, questioning, distress and anger could be heard in his voice.

"I apologise, your Grandness, but they're demanding that you see them I'm not sure what for but it sounded urgent." That explained the need for running.

"Ok, tell them I'll there soon. Thanks Cate."

"You're welcome, Vladimir. You might want to change." Vlad looked down at his pyjama bottoms and black T-shirt.

"Good idea" Catherine exited in a flourish of black silk; Vlad lay back in his coffin. The council meant one thing… Trouble.

A sigh escaped Vlad lips as he checked his cape before sauntering into his lounge towards the High Council. The way the council sat in a semi- circle around a mahogany table, seated on Vlad's best couches with goblets of blood, perhaps from Vlad's scares supply of human blood, made him want to laugh. The few times they had visited his home always made him feel unnerved. Somehow they made Vlad uncomfortable in his own home.

A strange arm chair was set in the middle of the room; Vlad guessed it was for him.

"Please sit." The voice echoed around the room and Vlad turned to face the council- a large group of serious faces stared back at him- before sitting down.

"Thank you, Émilek" Vlad answered towards Émilek Malfèvre the head of council. He had replaced Morgan after his confrontation with the blood seed and had been rather eager to assume the role. Vlad had warmed to him quickly and was glad that even if his input was not greatly used at least the council was in good hands.

"Your grandness, you may be curious to why we came and I can assure you that it is of no troubling nature."

"Really," Vlad was in shock, "Well, on the bats what are you here about."

"As you know next week is your fifth year of being the vampire's astounding leader and so we wish to hold a feast in your honour. A befitting feast and ball with only the best elegant dining and pleasing guests for you, Sire. We, as the council, will oversee the arrangements, dinner guests, entertainment and all such lark you, my lordship, can just enjoy the lavish time." Émilek finished, a` spectacular laugh flashing his deep white teeth in a wide grin which slightly unnerved Vlad.

"I am touched by the offer, thank you, all of you."

"It is the duty of the council to serve the Grand High Vampire we just accept the gratitude in return, your highness." Émilek smiled again. "Till next week." He made a slight bow before speeding away.

The rest of the council stayed and started to chat among themselves, as they said 'no point in wasting a good vintage of blood.' Vlad, knowing the procedure, started to leave but a figure stopped in his way.

"Can I help you?" Vlad asked the council member. He was curious at the young fellow's upfront behaviour no one had ever simple come up to him face to face. Even if he was not valued much he was still feared- no one was sure of the power the Chosen one held.

Cold blue eyes simply stared at Vlad and he felt as if they were looking into his mind or maybe what was left of his soul. "They are after you. Be careful."

"I'm sorry what do you mean 'be careful'?" Vlad replied

"Your grandness, I'm not sure of what you know about the outside but people need someone to support. Be careful the world is changing. Vampires feel that the council are taking over; I've talked to your sister and your old friend Talitha. They feel they don't know you and I want to warn you be careful don't let faces mask your judgement. Vampires can wear a mask better than human and you have been hidden in shadows for a long time. Sire, grab the opportunity and be careful. The world is in your hands… All of it." Vlad stood there in shock, for the third time. Retaliation was not an option as the black haired man had disappeared into the throng of night- feeders.

Vlad thought. Was he that trapped? Was something truly wrong in the outside world? Why was the council visiting him in the day about a feast?

**Please Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I am so so so sorry for how long it has taken me to update. I could tell you all the excuses but I think you just want to read the chapter. Thank you to the mysterious people who have favourite and/or followed this story. I was actually amazed. Anyway, this is a long chapter to make up for the long wait however it is not extremely exciting but it will get more exciting in later Chapters . I promise to keep up on updates now so I will try to update at least twice a week. **

**I also wanted to know if anyone wanted to see a bit of Catherine's (Cate's) backstory, before she was bitten, please let me know (PM me or leave a review) . **

**I love reviews and I hope you enjoy this Chapter- I apologise again for the wait. **

**Enjoy,**

**Sweet**

Chapter 3 –The Darkening

Somewhere, a clock struck midnight, its little hands creeping across its face slowly like a spider crawls along its web. Outside the window was darkness. A pitch dark shadow cast across the green field outside and onto the beyond forest an even darker green. Just behind them loomed the grey specks of the Carpathian Mountains, glimmering under the full glow of the moon; it was a spectacular sight. Catherine, however, was too preoccupied with her own mountain of paperwork which covered the desk in front of her. Vast amounts of letters, requests, council matters and law books completely concealed the wooden table below. Catherine had been trying to make sense of a council letter requesting a change in the head of polishing at the Fang Filing Society- it was above Catherine's head- really who cared? There were much more pressing matters such as the strange slaying incident in Bulgaria or the sinister findings of drained breathers found in Germany. No, the proud race of vampires (who prided themselves as sophisticated yet deadly biters, as Ingrid described them) thought replacing head of polishing was more necessary than finding a vicious vampire who was breaking the ceasefire and causing awful fights between the Vampire High Council and the Heads of the Slayer Guild. It was ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous!

Poor Vlad had been with the council about eight times this month and had had several meetings with the slayer's guild as well; all the meetings had ended with Vlad being blamed. The poor guy was meant to be enjoying the week and looking forward to the feast in less than 72 hours instead he was shattered while still being expected to perform his duties which included signing all the letter sent to him- the letters in front of Catherine at this moment.

Catherine couldn't help but sigh as her thoughts wondered to Vlad. She glanced up again from the letter to gaze at the piles of paperwork in front of her before looking towards the sofa on the other side of the room. Vlad had been sitting their signing papers and writing replies to the items he had declined or accepted. Last time she had looked she had only seen the top part of the back of his head, his midnight hair tips brushing the top of the scarlet sofa he was perched upon. His face downwards as he had been studying the paper in front of him.

As Catherine looked now she couldn't see his dark hair or his head or anything of him. In a panic she stood up, both her long skirts and golden brown hair flicking to the left. "Vlad!" she called, pushing her chair out and walking closer to the sofa. There was no reply. "Vlad!" she said louder and in a panicked tone. Just then she reached the sofa and peered over. Catherine let out a large breath of relief, she didn't need to breathe but it was a habit that was hard to stop. On the sofa, curled up in a small heap, was the Grand High Vampire fast asleep. If he hadn't been a vampire Catherine would have thought he was dead. His body was perfectly still except for a twitching muscle now and then. A calm expression was on his face- the calmest she had ever seen him since the strange breaks of the ceasefire- as if he was at peace with the world. Locks of hair fell on to his forehead and at that moment Catherine thought he looked like a young child. Happy and care free with the freedom of the world and nothing to confine him to what was his harsh reality.

Catherine could have stared at him all night but she thought better of it. Instead she grabbed one of the pillows from the arm chair and carefully manoeuvred his head up before sliding the pillow underneath and lowering his head down again. She then reached out to one of the chairs around the table covered in papers, in order to grab his cape, that she had hung over the chair after Vlad had thrown it on the armchair on his arrival. Stroking the soft silk lining, she judiciously draped the cape over his body and tucked in the corners. A small smile was visible on Catherine's lips as she nodded at the handy work of wrapping up her monarch before walking back to the desk to continue with her paperwork. Vlad's calm sleeping face on the back of her mind.

_A slow but haunting whistle came from the wind as it rustled at the soaring skeleton's branches and its leaves scattered the concrete ground and danced across the hard surface. A group of leather clad figures walked across the ground their large, bulgy boots crunching over leaves reducing them to a pile of crushed red or orange or brown sections. The leader walked a few steps in front of the others, she was short but her authority was clear through her proudly raised head and pulled back posture. Her light blonde hair hung half way down her back a lot of it tied back in a plait. Brown piercing eyes like thunder were framed by shaped eyebrows and thick lashes that complemented her small nose and red painted lips- she was a true image of beauty. Her body was shaped by the plain black leather trousers and jacket she wore; on her feet were slender boots that rode half way up her calves. _

_A few paces behind her were two dark haired men. The one on the left strode proudly behind his leader his dark skin and muscles would put terror into all who dared look at him. The other man had deep green eyes which darted from left to right, as if they were looking for something, a deep scar ran down the left side of his face making his features look fierce and treacherous. Both men had a large amount of stubble accumulating around their face; they wore matching dark trousers, shirts and gigantic boots that matched their towering heights._

_Just to their left was the final member. She walked several paces behind. A girl who looked about fifteen with bright red hair that was tied in a ponytail that ended at her slim waist. Instead of trousers the girl wore a short leather skirt and black netted tights which showed off her lean legs. Her short black jacket and ankle boots made her stand out from the other members of the group. Her bright red lips also looked outlandish unlike the blonde leader. A large black bag dangled off her shoulders and, in her hand, she held a solid briefcase- like- bag._

_They looked like a group of teenagers; however, there was an unusual aura which seemed to hang over the three persons in front. Darkness wove around them as if darkness was a vine curling around a hard and sturdy tree, keeping it in never ending gloom. Their power and predator characteristics were undeniable- they were definitely creatures of the night. _

_The red head behind was very different through, not only the clothes she wore, but the way she walked with the weight. The way her body dropped under the weight, her dramatic and lazy movements, the sighs and shivers that came from her body. She stood out like a sore thumb._

_A loud cry escaped the lips of the red head. She dropped to the floor, her knees crumbling beneath her. She held her hands up, to stop the rest of her body being hurt from her impact with the ground, her sleeves rolled up. Along her pale, skinny arms were array of cuts and scars some a deep red from being newly cut. Others ugly black scars that showed the constant slashes of a knife. At the cry, the rest of the group turned around._

_The blonde girl walked back on herself towards the girl on the floor. Her movements were swift and graceful but her eyes were hungry. "Little Nadia Lyall," her voice was sweet but laced in venom and authority. "You said you could make it, serve us and in return we would grant your wish. Do you not wish for that anymore?" The leader cocked her head to the side._

"_NO! No, I do wish to serve you. I am just tired Mistress Lorelei" Nadia said, as she pulled herself to her feet. "I'm fine now."_

"_Oh no! You rest. Go lie back down." The blonde smiled a sickly sweet smile._

_Nadia obeyed and sat back to the floor, placing the bags down slowly. The blonde smiled again before facing the men that stood behind her and at her sides. "Why don't we grant her wish early?" The men smirked to each other a slight discomfort came over their face as they proceeded towards Nadia. Nadia's crystal eyes broadened in fright, an alarming expression appeared on her face but she stayed quiet._

"_Ulric and Donnchadh have decided it is time. I, myself, agree." The mistress strode forward her large smile turning into a grin with teeth. Donnochadh and Ulric bared their fangs; Ulric eyes shimmered a blue then back to green with the excitement. _

_Nadia's eyes widened in panic but, before she could move, she felt ice cold grips- acting as restrains- on her arms. The leader bent down to her little pet, her teeth exposed with her smile. _

"_Time for you to get your wish"_

Vlad eyes opened, for a moment he panicked. The dream had felt so real he was surprised to find himself lying on a sofa. A roaring fire next to him; the warmth was relaxing, especially, since the last thing he remembered of the dream was the young girl's screams.

Sitting up Vlad felt a light piece of material fall into his lap. Looking down he saw his cape draped over his legs and crumpled where it had just fallen of his shoulders. He looked towards the fire in front of him and then to the small coffee table that stood before him. It was completely covered in papers and pens. The memories from the night before came back to him. He had been writing to the Émilek about the constant slayer attacks and, in addition, had been explaining why it was more important than Chevalier Drogo receiving more land - even if he had less than Marko Landgrave who was below him in society.

Rubbing his eyes, Vlad rose from the soft escapement of the sofa and began to pace across the length of the room. He noticed the piles of work on Catherine's desk, he felt sorry for her. She did everything for him, her own duties and helped out in any way she could. Now she had also taken on to perform some of his duties, such as the paperwork, as well as being in charge of planning the rest of the feast. After the council had claimed, "the planning of the feast should not fall to such important leaders of the powerful vampire race." So his own assistance had to add it to her chores along with being helped by a few of the minor members of the council and then being shouted at by Vlad's own courtiers that what she had done was wrong. Yet when it came to correcting it they said they were too significant to answer to the likes of Catherine.

Catherine! Who else could have tucked him up? Catherine- a great friend. She was always there for him doing everything. She was sweet, loyal and beautiful, in a way she reminded him of the young red head who had been in his dream. Kind and loyal, one difference, one large difference, she could not be corrupted. She was a strong, independent spirit just like his sister, just a lot nicer.

His thoughts wondered back to his dream. The girl, Nadia, had seemed loyal to the blonde haired girl but she had definitely been human: she had been breathing; struggling under the weight and those marks up her arm had scabbed over recently, dried blood had been stuck to her arm. It was a common sign for who the girl had been. She was a pet. A vampire's pet.

Vlad, at this time, seriously hoped he was wrong and that the dream was just a dream, not one of the visions he had been having recently. Breather pets had been banned for nearly seventy years and even the most deadly vampires had been against them. If they were back then the strange council member from four days ago had been right. Something was seriously wrong with the world. Vlad needed answers and he needed to get out of the falsity of being king, living in this luxury. He was due back in the real world and no one was going to stop him.

Vlad grabbed the first book that sat on the table. It read Family Trees- 19th Century and Vlad flicked through hoping to find the name of the leader- Lorelai.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologise so much for a long delay again but I've been super busy and by the time I have spare time I am too tired. Thank you again for the lovely people, who have reviewed, followed or have put this story as a favourite. I write for the fun of it but it lovely to know people like my writing and inspiration to my actual writing. This chapter is longer to make up for my long break between updating. I think it is quite a good Chapter and some of the information in it is important to the rest of the story. We also have an almost Vlad/ Cate scene that I enjoyed writing. Next Chapter is the feast and, without giving spoilers, it is exciting and does contain some dark!Vlad. Or Bad Vlad. **

**Anyway thanks for the reviews and enjoy this chapter. Remember reviews are like hugs you can feel free to give as many as you want. Hugs all round. **

**Sweet xxx **

Chapter 4

It was two in the morning and as usual Vlad was seated on his throne Cate, as his assistant stood on his exact right waiting for any command her leader might give her. Vlad had once again fallen asleep at his throne leaving Cate's thoughts to wonder while she looked over her sovereign. Cate took a chance to glance down at her ruler. Awake he seemed always rigged and stressed up the fangs but when he slept, and dreamt normal dreams, he looked younger, at ease.

Last night she had found him, after his slumber, in his coffin surrounded by thousands upon thousands of books piled up around him. The Grand High Vampire himself had been engaged in the works of Tailor's study of Vampire Bites and the Loyalty upon them. Cate had been quite surprised by the title yet did not ask as she felt no interest to the subject- unlike Vlad who had not even noticed her presence. She also thought it incredibly rude to inquire into subjects which are none of her business.

At his present sleeping state through Cate pondered upon the subject but also the peace of Vlad's face. She felt pity for the older vamp maybe because he looked like her younger half-brother. The dark hair, pale skin, his pale lips. In fact, the resemblance was strangely uncanny but then his father had come from Romania. Vlad stirred in his sleep before his eyes opened, he blinked several times.

Vlad rose from his throne without any words he sped across the hall and through the large oak door at the end of the throne room. Cate jumped back in surprise, "Damn, that Vlad" she whispered under her breath.

The guards that had been stationed on the doors were looking at her for an order, she had the authority as the GHV's assistant. "Go on, we better find him." She called out to them as she walked down the hall. One of the guards sped away spear in hand the other nodded in Cate's direction before speeding of the other way. He knows he has to have security, she thought, so today's dream must have been bad. She sped away hoping to find Vlad before his guards.

Vlad fell against the wall in his room. He had been hoping to make it to the coffin perhaps to the dreamland he would be able to control himself better there. Right now he was shivering. He could feel the evil seeping into him and the power of a thousand flowing through his veins. The thoughts of devastation and destruction filled his mind. He could hold on but for how long? He was unsure. Maybe an hour? Two? He needed to keep control the power was flooding in, an evil smirk tried to show itself on his face. Just as the thunder struck outside, strange it was meant to be a dry night, Vlad felt his mind slip away…

Looking in the library and then the decrepit chapel and then the rest of the manor had been no easy accomplishment. It was so large even with her vampire speed Cate had found it difficult to scour the place. Eventually, she had come to Vlad's own room and, after several attempts, had managed to twist her key into the lock and get into Vlad's room. It was a security measure of Vlad's room. The door and walls were coated in a very thin layer of garlic lined silver not enough to threaten the vampire powers in the room but just to stop vampires smoking, shape shifting or using their powers to get into the room. In a similar way the silver would prevent werewolves getting in and finally the lack of technological security meant to breather could hack into the room. There was one way to enter and that was with a key. Only three keys were in existence one for Vlad, one for Cate and one for the head of security. It had been designed rather ingeniously so that not one type of any race could get into the room. The perfect safe, if one could describe the room as a safe, and, in addition, a perfect place to hide.

Cate was extremely glad she alone had a key as she slipped it easily into the lock and twisted. Sure enough in the far corner of the chamber sat a curled up Vlad, his knees drawn into his stomach, shoulders hunched and his head resting on his knees. "Vlad?" Cate called softly, not wanting to startle him. She walked over and squatted down beside him. "What happened…?"

A hiss escaped Vlad's lips as his head lifted and eyes opened a deep crimson colour- a truly frightening sight. Cate nearly toppled over in surprise! As Vlad's features returned to their normal appearance he relaxed a little but still looked a little petrified.

"He's coming back, Cate. I've been feeling him inside me and slowly he's creeping over I know he is going to appear but I don't know how to stop him. I don't know how he broke my walls all I feel is his thoughts of destruction, I hear cries and I enjoy them. The power, I crave it. He's pushing me into the abyss I'm getting weaker. He's so hard to control." Vlad let out in a rush, hardly pausing for breath.

"Wait," Cate questioned, she was slightly confused. "When you say he you don't mean… your reflection."

Vlad uncurled his body slightly. "Bad Vlad seems to want to come back." Vlad joked as he tried to stand but fell back down. Cate put her arms under his and helped onto the armchair next to large bay windows, thick curtains flowed down the sides of it, mingling with Cate's skirts as she seated herself on the window sill.

"It seems you face quite a problem," Cate said to break the silence which had formed between them. "I still don't understand one thing"

Vlad looked up at her piercing eyes.

"Why did you leave the throne room? I understand you wanted privacy but I thought you told me if you use your powers he seems to become a larger threat."

"I needed to leave." Vlad replied

"Dream?"

"Something like that," Vlad stated. "I had a dream about…. my past."

"It was about that Erin girl again wasn't it." Cate stated knowingly.

"Yep." Vlad answered slowly.

Cate paused to think before responding. "You've told me Erin was your girlfriend did she cheat on you with another vampire?" Cate could understand if that was the case. She had known someone she thought was truly for her alone that they were in true love. Yet, he had moved away to Hawaii (This was, of course, before Cate had been bitten by Ingrid.) with another girl. A fake blonde make-up specialist who would do anything to get into bed and the money for the breast implants she wanted. "I know how it feels for someone to run away and it's probably the same that all feel whether human or vampire."

Vlad smiled.

"She didn't run away, well she did but not until a lot later. She died. I guess in a way twice." Vlad looked up to see the confuzzled look on Cate's face. "I bit her. My fiancée, Adze the evil one I told you about, got control of sweet innocent Erin and made her jump of a roof. It was either let Erin die or bite her. I spoke to her one time and she told me to let her die but I just couldn't stand by while the love of my life. My first true love perished before my very eyes so I was selfish. I bit into her flesh and gave her the curse of vampirism. Just because I couldn't bear to live with the pain.

"My poor Erin paid the price for my mistakes. When she was a breather, when she was human we loved each other. I had plans for the future. We wanted to finish school and then I would have to become the GHV but Erin accepted me. I haven't told you this but Erin was a slayer. A very capable, yet unwilling, slayer who had been forced, by her parents, to take up the profession. Her brother, Ryan, was also a slayer but was bitten by Ingrid and that is why Erin came. She originally came to slay me and my family but instead we fell in love. We had plans she knew everything about me and I knew everything about her. We swore on our lives no secrets. We also swore to never give up on one another. She was willing to give up a normal life to live with me and to have a family, maybe, even marry. She just didn't want to become a vampire. I didn't want her to have, what I thought was a curse, either." Vlad paused to breath.

"So she woke up to find two large punctured holes in her neck. She ended but turning evil, like her brother. It was exactly what she didn't want to be yet she became- she became a monster. She ran away with my sister's half- brother Malik and then was dusted. My true love killed and I hear it in such a cold way as if it was unimportant. I let her go but with much regret. My biting didn't help anyway. She was destined to die and a few months later she did. I left her a few months of misery and depressing times. If I could go back in time that is the one thing I would change. I would let her die and as much as it would pain me at least she would have died human and happily. Peacefully in her sleep as she wished to." Vlad let out a sigh and expanded himself on the armchair. He felt more in control after letting his anger out but the small evil still sat there. He knew it was just waiting.

Cate was just sitting, her back leaning on the window. "Vlad, I never knew. I never thought I am so sorry." She felt close to tears at hearing Vlad's story. It made her story sound rather lame.

"None of it is your fault. There is no need to feel sorry for something that can't be helped. However, it's nice to know I have friends. You kind of remind me of an old friend, you might have met her. Her name was Talitha I believe she works as an assistant to one of members of the council. Lord Renardo I believe."

Catherine blinked in shock. "Wait Talitha as in Tal who works for the Minister of Legal States and Environmental issues."

"Tal always loved nature and anything to do with travel." Vlad stated as he laughed to himself. "I was close to her as well. Not as close as Erin but we did have a connection. I even dated her for a year."

Cate smiled at this nevertheless, strangely, she felt quite jealous. "How did you guys break up?" She found herself asking.

"We basically had to. I was with the council discussing ridiculous matters she wanted to go and get her mark on the world. We are still close but just not that close. I met her travelling you see and then she came to my eighteenth. After that I gave up my chance to be human and we left for the Himalayas. Dad moved to Australia but came back after six weeks demanding I get a wife. The council put the heap of GHV work on me and my sister kept bugging me for favours. We broke up to do what we wanted. We both made the decision and now intended to live with it. Maybe one day I'll find someone kind and sweet with her humanity like Erin yet still powerful and strong minded and caring like Talitha. Oh well until then. I've got you." Vlad finished. A cheeky smile on his face aimed straight at Cate. She grinned back.

"That is again so sweet. I guess you are stuck with me as I am stuck with you."

"You wanted the job," Vlad protested.

"You gave me the job." Cate responded before they both burst into laughter. "You're feeling better now I guess. Take the night of and get a good sleep tomorrow is the finally day until the feast and we don't want your reflection there."

Cate rose from where she was seated and paraded towards the door. Yet, stopped halfway as she remembered something important. "That reminds me. The Lord Émilek Malfèvre came round and he said he wished to speak to you before the feast. Something about a Baroness Lorelai. He also said wear something dark." Then Cate left the room.

Vlad straightened in his chair before speeding to his coffin and collecting a book that lay in there. The page was still open on Lorelai from the night before. The fine, elegant writing would have been hard to read, nonetheless, after all writings he had read in a similar script from the ancient vampires he read it as easily as reading bold print written in capitals.

_The antediluvian clan of Lorelai has appeared in record as far back as the Doomsday book if not further. Famous for their tyrannical reign over the far North the Lorelai's have a still firm grasp of society and with their long clan history they are a respected and hated clan. Fear, nightmares and destruction surrounded not only their history but also legacy with the hatred for breathers and half breeds or even bitten vampires known worldwide across the vampire history and breather legend. The name is hated and feared among all especially that of Xavier Lorelai who is the first vampire to come up with a supply of endless blood. The way all vampires should live. With blood slaves at their every command willing to be used and easy to dispose of if need be. Sadly, the blood slaves and breather pets ended in the late human century of 19. Due to the fact that humans were becoming too suspicious and the Guild of Slayers having a larger impact on society. Not long after it is believed Xavier Lorelai was slain leaving behind one daughter and several illegitimate sons. The true heir is not known but there are rumours of a Lorelai breather pet black market. Although there is no proof or information on them after Xavier we can only assume the once great clan has fallen, perhaps, to a girl. _

Vlad lay back in his coffin. The Lorelai clan may have set up a breather pet service if so why did the head of the High Council wish to speak to him about the Lady Lorelai, presumably the daughter of the late Xavier Lorelai. If this was the case he needed to speak to the council member he had met on the first night of the Council arrival, nearly a week ago. It seemed something was wronged with the outside. As Vlad submerged himself into the darkness he thought how he could have let these troubles occur. Why was he so weak? How would Erin view him now?


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so so so so so sorry it took me so long to update. I've had this and that and loads of exams to study for. I am determined not to let this happen again. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully the next chapter shall be up within a few days/week. **

**Enjoy. Please review! **

Chapter 5 

The narrow and stony hallways, normally quiet and tranquil, were unusually busy with the young vampires, half –fangs and humans, who served Vlad's household, bustling along each ones arms filled with all sorts of furnishings: deep coloured drapes; silver and black candelabras; chairs and tables; large pictures of scenery or famous vampiric figures and, even, several male half- fangs carrying a plush, black sofa. As they barged past Vlad was pushed into the stone walls the cold stone caused a shock across Vlad's skin; his frigid skin turning even icier. No took a second glance at Vlad- despite his face being famous as the master of the castle. They were all far too busy with their duties and also the fact that Vlad blended in well with the servants in his black jeans and red plaid shirt. The only reason Vlad would be recognised is if someone decided to look up from what they were carrying, which was not going to happen especially since a lot of what was being carried looked balanced in a precarious fashion as if it would soon collapse. Then the courtier or servant would have to notice the face which was again unlikely because of the strangely vast crowd.

Vlad had decided to come down from his private rooms to try and pinch a view at the feast that was being prepared for his fifth Grand High Vampire anniversary. He had been stuck in his rooms for the last twenty four hours, unable to leave for the guards that stood outside his doors after his run away, fright the other day. Finally, being allowed out Vlad had jumped at the chance to go for a walk completely unaware of the herd he was walking into. He had noted that they were all heading towards the main hall; Vlad had obviously assumed that was where the feast would be held. He could only hope that Catherine-as his head and personal assistance it was her duty, along with a few minor council members, that the preparations for the feast went smoothly and were suitable- had good planning skills and knew what decorations, foods and entertainment was appropriate at the celebration, Vlad knew from experience how difficult it could be to organise such vast occasions. Sadly, he had been banned from intervening or even viewing the feast preparations. A sneaky idea came across Vlad's mind perhaps he did not have to just hope for the best when he could sneak in and see for himself.

As a vampire on a mission, Vlad pushed himself of the wall and carefully weaved himself through several passing servants on his way to the other side of the corridor. When he reached the other side he picked up a large black ornament that sat on a dark wooden table. Carefully positioning the strange statue in his arms, he bent his head and moved into the chaotic line, behind a blonde, long haired half- fang carrying an over- sized red sheet that looked like it would be used as a table cloth, who was heading towards the main hall. A colossal amount of courtiers came into view as the line moved from the servant corridor into the spacious hallway that led to the hall. A muffled "garlic" came from Vlad's mouth as he lowered his head further down, his black locks falling into his eyes, in an attempt to go unrecognised by the courtiers that were around him regularly. It was then Vlad was grateful for wearing the clothes from his youth that day as he blended in with the young vampires and half- fangs that surrounded him with similar objects to what Vlad was carrying.

A sharp pain of someone's shoulder crashed into Vlad's right shoulder causing Vlad to stumble into a female courtier in front of him. Vlad, remembering to keep himself hidden, kept his head down. The women in front of him was the Baroness Aleria Jackwir a cruel vampiress, known for her habit of collecting locks of her victim's hair and famous for her near 200 years of terror among those of Eastern Europe. Vlad had uneasily earned her respect after a good three years of trying, however, her thoughts had not changed to mirror her leader's, as many of the courtiers had. She was still in the mind set of levels of society meaning anyone without a title was worthless and breathers were just a nice snack. This attitude, more often than not, resulted in anyone below her standing visiting the infirmary, in extreme cases, or more likely having a harsh tongue- lashing if her orders were not carried out instantaneously or with precision. The Chosen One could not think of more horrible way to treat people whether they be blood-suckers, humans, have a title or be a servant everyone deserved respect. The Baroness Aleria's methods were atrocious yet her support was vital. Today, conversely, she just took a deep stare at Vlad, bright eagle like eyes burrowing into him, and stormed away wiping her long skirts and muttering about useless half- fangs. Many of the others in the hall tutted as Vlad strode down the rest of the hallway, once again following the blonde girl, and through the grand oak doors which opened into the hall.

Vlad almost dropped the large yet strange ornament he was carrying. In all his time and with so many feasts and balls he had attended not once had he seen something so magnificent…

Black drapes hung from the windows, a few from the stone walls, each carrying an embroidered image of the Vampire Royal Crest in red or gold thread. Dark mahogany tables filled the edges of the west and east floors, breaking only at the doors to allow room for people to enter, between them lay the massive wooden floor, a few tables and chair were scattered half way along the other clear for the dancing and greetings. To the north wall the roaring great fire was slowly being lit it was the only light in the room (apart from the great fire) was a collection of 5ft high black candelabra covered the rest of the room. It created an eerie glow amongst the draw shadows, Vlad cringed at the sight, but he had to admit, the place looked rather impressive.

Not entirely sure what to do now he had accomplished his goal he crept over to one of the numerous tables- the large, peculiar ornament still held in his hands. Just as he was about to position it on the table a rather furious tut came from behind. "Sorry, what is that doing here?" A sharp female voice accused. Vlad did not turn around in fear of being noticed instead he paused not sure of what to do.

"The famous figure busts should be displayed in the entrance hall."

Vlad nodded his head, still with his back to the sharp- voiced women. He heard the clopping of heels and took the chance to turn around, the strange bust (apparently) clutched between his hands. He started to make a rapid retreat from the room, in his rush he banged into another person. Crash! His fast reflexes set in and he locked his right hand on the shoulder of the person he had knocked into, the bust still in his left hand. Quickly, he released his hold and went back to holding the large bust with two hands and lowered his head. The person parallel speedily recovered their self and looked up to view their fast reacting saviour. Vlad took a quick glance upwards as well, his eyes met with round green orbs and locks of brown hair.

"Oh my Lord. Vlad what are you doing here?" ushered a frantic Cate.

"I came to see the preparations and how you were doing, it looks amazing." Vlad replied.

"Well, thank you." Cate looked rather chuffed. "Now scram there is a lot more to be done and I don't need that, whatever it is, spoiling my design."

"Of course, my lady." At that Vlad was shooed away into the corridor, laughing as he went. "Stay out and take the disgusting figurehead out," she whispered at him. "Now go."

Vlad started to walk down the corridor he had entered from, the place was as busy as always. He turned back to look into the distance figure that made up Cate. She had already rotated back into the hall her usual straight black skirt waving about her boots. Vlad gripped back at the ornament as he was surrounded by courtiers, servants and vampires alike, all serious faced. A massive grin evident on his face.

Vlad continued walking down the corridor as people scurried past him to help organise the feast. He was just brooding on how to busy himself, roaming the halls for the next few hours had sounded, at first, quite relaxing, but now like a tedious way to spend the next few hours, until the guest arrived, as they were due to come, when a booming bang ricocheted down the hallway, it's sound almost deafening. Vlad stopped in his steps. Who, in all of forever, was knocking at his door at such an undeadly hour? His guests were not scheduled to appear any earlier than the appointed time, although more often than not they were 'fashionably late'. To cover his curiosity he set off in the other direction; towards the main doors and his unexpected- perhaps unwanted- guests.

Oh the joy!

As Vlad rounded the corner which led on to the entrance hall he heard snobbish voices radiating their complaints. Vlad sighed to himself as he sauntered into the entrance hall. Right in the centre his father stood in all his vampire class barking orders at Renfield- in five years not one thing had changed. Yet, there was a shock to see Ingrid in a knee-length purple gown talking to Piers, he was smiling at her and held her hand in his (his other hand held a black suitcase and many similar bags stayed on the wooden floor, they were obviously staying a while). Vlad sneaked into the room, his vampire hunting skills coming in useful for once. He crept on his unsuspecting father and coughed, extremely noisily, making the older vampire jump high into the air. Upon landing the famous and feared Count Dracula spun around to glare at the intruder. His son.

At seeing his son his glaring expression and crude frown widened into a smile, he spread out his arms.

"Vladdy!"His father cried out, far too loudly for Vlad's liking. "How are you? We, well, I am so glad to see you. I, again, am here for the feast but as for that nightmare," he gestured towards Ingrid, "I would not have the clearest idea, nor would I care." He let out a dark chuckle.

"It's nice to see you to, Dad. How are you?" Vlad replied.

"Fine, fine. The weather has been far too hot and the sun, for garlic sakes, never stops shining. The most awful thing is those despicable peasants. With all their sweet, friendly attitudes it's vile, I mean for bat's sakes they're worse than those breathers of that peasant village. Starkley, Stokeleen or something."

"Stokeley, Dad." Vlad sighed. "It's great that you're here and all but aren't you a bit early."

"Nonsense, we've come to get comfortable."

"Oh, you're staying as well as Ingrid and Piers." Vlad said with a sigh.

"Most definitely." The Count responded.

Vlad groaned slightly, his dad staying was going to cause some troubling times. A clicking of heels against wood awoke Vlad from his worry. A figure entered into the room, the owner of the clicks- Cate. She quickly walked towards Vlad and came to stand by his side; Vlad introduced her to his father and his father to her.

"Dad, this is my head official, Miss Catherine Lincton. She will make you feel welcome," Vlad whispered the next words to his father directly. "I suggest you clear any thoughts of her just being a female from your thoughts now, somewhat rude behaviour will not be tolerated by me, especially if it comes from you." The father looked slightly shocked but nodded his head in acceptance, it did not, however, mean, for a second, he was going to accept his son's crude nature.

Cate took her chance to introduce herself in a polite. "Greetings, Count Dracula. It is a pleasure to meet the infamous prince of darkness; I appreciate the opportunity and feel very honour to have the unfriendly prospect to your acquaintance. " Cate articulated in her most official tone of voice. It amazed Vlad how she could do it. Vlad had been both flabbergasted and enthralled, when he had first met her, with her ability of hastily changing her voice, gestures and whole appeared personality to suit her situation, whether it was playful or professional. That was most definitely one of her best skills and was ideal to the job she held.

"Pleasure to meet you also, Miss Lincton." The count replied with a strange tone of charisma. Vlad looked at his father wearily; the count just shrugged and wondered of to stare at a painting, which seemed to particularly interest him at that moment. Catherine looked back at Vlad, "Your father is a real charmer." Cate whispered to him, Vlad just laughed.

"Follow me," he said, "let's catch up with my sister she has a lot more… goodness at the moment and her husband, Piers- I don't believe you've met him. She, my sister, met him when he was still human, I mean he's not human anymore he has been bitten. Like you." He murmured the last part before walking to his sister and brother-in-law. Catherine followed eagerly.

"Ingrid, Piers, how are you?"

"Brother and… Catherine?" Ingrid replied.

"Hello, Ingrid. It's been a while. How are you?" Cate asked.

"I am well and I guess what could be called happiness. I see you are happy."

Vlad smiled. "I guess, would you like to go to your room or have something to eat, before the ball, it's not for a few hours?"

Piers replied before Ingrid could "That's be best. She needs a lot of rest." Ingrid smiled and rubbed her hand over the small bump on her stomach, where Piers had placed his hand. "Fabulous I will show you. See you later, Vlad."

Cate heels tapped on the floor, followed by Piers and Ingrid, and they fainted into the distance. Vlad was left in the entrance with his father and Renfield.

"Father, would you like a room or shall you find it all your own way."

"Ah, Vladdy, you forget I take the same place always and I am sure you have something to do. I will leave you to your duties, Your Grandness." Count Dracula replied. "Although I must say more cobwebs are needed."

Vlad sighed. The Count chuckled darkly before speeding off- a large shout of "Renfield!" followed. The servant grabbed up a pile of cases on the floor and scampered after his master. A short greeting to Vlad followed: "Hello Master Vlad."

"Renfield."

Vlad was left in the entrance hall alone and quite unsure of what to do. The story of his current life. His family was here that was a good thing and he had a niece or nephew on the way. The future was quite nice and everyone seemed happy, no dark shadows clouding their day. Day… Vlad thought. The council coming in the day, nearly a week ago, the mysterious council member. Lorelei wanting to speak to him and the breather pets and blood slaves. Everything seemed to be coming down it gave Vlad a headache. Maybe a few hours in the dream world would help him calm down for tonight. He would need it. Tonight felt dangerous.

Vlad buttoned the last clasp on his jacket and attached the silk cape across his shoulders. It was not an hour before the feast was due to begin and, yet, Vlad was prepared for he had a guest arriving any second. The Vampire High Council head was expecting a talking period before his ball and Vlad full intended to give him his time because he was not only the Lord Émilek Malfèvre, but he was also to talk about the Lorelai baroness who he wished to learn about. Vlad took a gaze at the mirror in front of him- an empty background stared back at him.

A sharp rapping knocked at the door. Vlad stepped away from the mirror and towards the door to open it, his flared out behind him. He twisted the nob to find a Cate standing behind the door- still in her daily clothes.

"Sire, the Lord Malfèvre is here and waiting in the west study." Cate said.

"Thank you, Catherine, I will go there presently." Vlad exited the room and closed the door behind him. In Cate's ear he whispered "I will pick you up in forty-five minutes, your rooms."

Cate nodded with a small smile before walking down the corridor, Vlad sauntered away in the adjacent hallway. He walked down the main staircase and made his way to the west wing, further on lay the study.

Vlad knocked before entering through the wooden door. Sure enough upon a leather recliner sat Malfèvre inspecting an ancient book he must have picked off from the shelf covering the east wall. As Vlad entered Malfèvre placed the book down and stood up of the sofa. "You're Grandness." Malfèvre gestured to the seat opposite the leather recliner. Vlad perched himself on the armchair as the Lord settled back in his leather.

"What were you reading?" Vlad pointed blatantly towards the book on the side.

"A book on politics, I believe, that is not important through I must talk to you about Baroness Lorelai."

"What about her?"

"First, I must know what you know already about the Baroness, about her father, about their 'business' and history."

Vlad paused. "Very little, that her father was Xavier Lorelai and that they did not really favour breathers at any rate."

Malfèvre nodded and sat forward in his chair. "Well, then I guess you have an understanding of the breather pets and blood slaves that Lorelai business lay upon." Vlad nodded. "Ah, well you may know this; however, it is important to what I am saying so I will tell you about Lorelai. It was in the very early 1800s- when I myself was still in my forties, very young- that Lorelai started to come out. He used to be a peculiar man who would hide in the shadows and nearly nobody knew him. His bloodlines run nearly as far back as the Dracula's does and the clan has been full of destruction and horror for many centuries, especially their hate for breather, their unnatural hate for a vampire. Xavier was extremely hateful he put forward the proposal of humans not only being food but also pets and slaves for vampires to use for their chores and pleasures. Many did not agree entirely, but those who did were powerful and had a good influence on the council. Soon his idea was put forward, through slowly so not to arouse suspicion, many breathers were lured into the trap because of a crave of power and common breather idiotism.

After nearly a century and with the breathers becoming more observant, many of them started to question strange disappearances. The vampires had not been keen at the beginning and slowly the lack of blood slaves became evident. Lorelai was furious that such a thing had happened and so he went away again. Of course by this time the guild were on to him and before long he was ash.

There was, however, his wife left alone with a young vampiress. She inherited her father's money, land and title after bribing and because she was the only living heir. No one knows much about her, yet there is a strong rumour going around that she is coming back into being and that her hatred for breathers is even worse that her fathers. She is coming tonight and may be a danger. Beware of her."

Vlad stayed silent. "Her presence here is strange considering she has been in the shadows for so long, but there are also rumours that she is has started a new trade of blood slaves and vampire pets. No disrespect, my Lord, but I do believe breathers are food, however, how she is treating them is unjust worthy.

Due to a lack of evidence I cannot really give you any more insight. I just thought as she was coming tonight and is a potential danger you may need the information."

Vlad sat up in his chair and thought for a moment before responding. "This could be a big risk as you say, but I think furthermore on the treaty. If what you say is true we could have war."

Malfèvre nodded. "Correct. I am also concerned of your safety…"

"I'll be safe. We have guards everywhere."

"It's just Lorelai, especially the Baroness, is very manipulative and that is deadly. Her father used it convince vampires of the past to bring humans to feasts. The pet was dressed up and taken along, a fresh supply of refreshment at any time." Malfèvre continued. "The slaves were also drained in a similar fashion."

"My Lord Malfèvre, I am curious. You keep referring to blood slaves and breather pets in a similar fashion. What is the difference between them and how do you classify a breather as one or the other?" Vlad asked curiously.

Malfèvre smiled sickeningly. "It is very simple. Those of importance who crave money and power in the form of immortality are our pets. They follow a vampires words as if they are sacred, their actions as miraculous and any order as their purpose in life. These are selfish, power hungry maniacs most of the time- or just very pretty women and handsome young men. Slave are unwilling, as their name suggests, they are forced, chained and held for emergency thirst quenchers. It is very simple to be honest and the system did work."

Vlad thoughts wondered at Malfèvre words. He could not believe his race was so sick and cruel. They would take people give them a promise and never fall back on it. Oh well that was vampires for you and those people were actually very stupid to believe them. He just honestly felt worst about the blood slaves people forced from their own homes and families. _That's what vampires are, cruel, mean and vile- the perfect combination!_ A small part of his brain whispered.

"Thank you that very much explains it and I will watch out for Lorelai." Vlad rose. "However, my guests are due about now and suggest you head towards the great hall. I will be there very soon."

Lord Malfèvre bowed. "Very well, chosen one. Just heed my words nothing is safe with the Lorelai around especially for breathers and any who have ever been. "

Malfèvre smiled again, Vlad responded discreetly masking a smile. Vlad then exited the room in relief. It had only been for a second, but there had been something there- in his eyes and smile. A creepy persona which Vlad had never seen before in Malfèvre. It was not to worry about anymore though he had a party to enjoy. Everyone seemed to had forgotten be had been the Grand High Vampire for five year. He in himself had thought it a while. Well now he had to enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, readers. I realise it's been a month since my last update but I have been super busy so I apologise for how long it's taken to update. The chapter is sort of a part 1 of a super long chapter which I will hopefully have up sometime next week: if all goes as planned. **

**Quickly a response to the last review, from a mysterious guest. I think we all need a bit of Bad Vlad in our lives as he is just so lovable, I love dark characters just because of that. Anyway more of him to come later on. Thank you for your review.**

**I started off with a quote which really relates to this chapter; see if you can guess why. Without further ado Chapter 6:**

**Sweet**

_Be careful who you trust, the devil was once an angel. –Unknown-_

Chapter 6

His black cape swept across the floor as Vlad made his way to Cate's chambers. She had a collection of rooms in the west wing including a coffin room, sitting room/study, on suite and small kitchenette. It was similar to a small apartment and furnished similarly with Cate's own style rather than original vampiric ornaments- she had kept the deep brown furniture carved of oak. As Vlad drew up to the door he became a little nervous, which was silly he and Cate were good friends. He knocked on the door.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"One moment," a melodious voice called out from inside. A rummaging could be heard and then the unlocking of the door. It swung open to reveal… _a goddess? _Was the first thought that rushed through Vlad's head.

The Cate before him was not the usual professional women with long straight hair and black skirts, but a more glamorous, sophisticated biter. A strapless leather bodice, embroided with darkened swirls, clung to her chest and travelled down to the small of her waist where the leather became chiffon and flared out forming a circular floor length gown, edged in lace. Small twinkles of jewels were sown into the skirt and a large silk ribbon marked out her waist. A black cape draped along the back of the bodice and dragged on the floor below- the fashion was a very modern one for the vampires under fifty. Her golden hair shined in the low candle light and was pinned carefully to the back of her head with small ringlets tumbling upon her shoulders. Dark makeup shadowed her eyes and a deep red covered her lips. Only her shoulders and neck line were visible where a silver necklace hung.

"What do you think?" asked Cate as she grasped a black clutch and shut the door behind her. "It was quite risky wearing this dress I had to use a lot of make up to cover up the bite."

Vlad stuttered out a few words. "You honestly look beautiful."

"Goodness, your surprises in language never seem to stop amazing me. "

"Come on, I think you'll be the jewel at this ball." Vlad said, holding out his arm. "My lady."

"Oh, thank you, your grandness." Together they walked towards the great hall.

Cate and Vlad walked in synchronised steps down the empty hall. Low candle light lit up the walls and black carpet they strode upon, arm in arm. Ahead lay the two wooden doors that led into the great hall, on arrival they unhooked arms and Vlad smiled at Cate.

"You ready?" Vlad asked, turning towards her.

"Totally, let's have some fun." Cate replied.

With a click of Vlad's fingers the double doors swung opened, an abundant collection of vampires turned towards the door. Vlad strode forwards into the hall, Catherine only a few paces to his rear. The ball was already in full swing each vampire had a drink in their hand, most definitely Chateau Chevalier '45 vintage; it was one of the easiest to purchase and in vast amounts, the best for a party such as this.

A midnight carpet slid across the front of the door way, it was upon this Vlad stood. He walked further into the room, on either side vampire made signs of respect to his authority- bowing and some put down the collars if their leather capes. The Chosen One walked until he was in the centre of the room, the vampire rose and tuned towards their leader.

"My most hallowed greetings, guests. I trust all arrived well and I trust all will enjoy tonight. Your attendance is gratuitous and for that I wish you enjoy this feast." With his speech over, Vlad walked back on himself and the crowd dispersed. The music started up again and a large chattering once more filled the room.

Vlad had walked deeper into the throng of night feeders most bowing and congratulating him on his half decade rule. He sat down upon an elegant leather seat amongst the tables and near to the north wall. Most rulers or hosts would have a throne to sit on at a feast such as this, but Vlad was subtle. Not only did he hate the grand wooden chair nonetheless he wanted to keep an eye on this feast. Trouble was brewing and Vlad would rather be able to move freely and secretly than be trapped by a showing of whom was who.

A young vampire, acting as a waiter at this feast, passed by him; Vlad lifted his hand and grasped one of the smart glasses that lay upon the silver platter he was carrying. Vlad stared intently at the glass and slowly sniffed the contents as if he was smelling the aroma of a fine vintage wine. He was checking for soy blood- many a times had a slip of human blood been put into the glasses especially his. Vlad slowly lifted the glass to his lips the thick crimson liquid nearly spilling over the rim.

"Having fun?" Vlad looked up to the melodious voice of Cate. She was smiling down at him a glass of soy blood in her hand.

"Yes, plentiful. I'm just worried about tonight." Vlad replied. "Things seem a little dangerous."

"Well make sure you at least enjoy yourself a little. Dancing, for example. Would you like to dance?" Cate asked with a persuading smile.

"I would love to but I really can't you go enjoy yourself. Dance the night away I think their just about to start the Transylvanian Merican Waltz." Vlad smiled. "Sorry. There is a woman meant to come tonight and I must talk to her. It is vital."

"I understand I'll come back later, there is always time for a dance later." Cate spoke softly. She turned at that moment and started to walked away understanding but a little hurt by Vlad's words.

"Cate, I am truly sorry and I promise you we will dance later in the night." Vlad said as he stood and grasped her hand.

"You promise?" Cate looked at him, questioning his words with all her mind.

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Pretty lame thing to swear on, I mean think about it."

"I swear on my unlife." Vlad raised his eyebrows in offer.

Cate nodded in satisfaction. "On your unlife it is. See you later, your grandness."

She stood a little prouder, but still a bit annoyed. Cate lifted her head and walked back among the vampire. Not looking where she was going a shoulder knocked into her small frame and at the same time she stepped on to some ones toe. Cate stepped back and looked up into a dark face.

"Gosh. I apologise intently for knocking into I was not looking where I was going at all." The tall figure in front of Cate said. She noted his raven hair, the stubble on his chin and his green eyes. It was quite peculiar, his attire, black boots, no cape and he was so tall.

"No har.. r..m done. I am sorry I stepped on your foot." Cate replied sort of transfixed on the figure in front of her. "I was just on my way to the dance floor."

"Ah, aye. I noticed the Merican my favourite dance. Would you like to dance with me?" The tall figure asked.

"Of course. I mean I would be honoured.. mm."

"Daniel Ulrican but everyone calls me Ulric."

"Well, I WOULD be honoured Ulric."

Ulric held out his arm to Catherine. "Let us dance."

Cate giggled as she took his arm and walked up to the dance floor.

Vlad had watch Cate's interaction with the strangely familiar man. He was watching as they stamped and twirled in synchronised movements. Cate's smile and the swishing of her cape and dress made Vlad sigh. He had not wanted to turn Cate down in such a way he just wanted her to be happy and have a good time. Her dance partner lifted her high into the air; the musical laugh of Cate's lips reached Vlad's ears.

It was unfortunate, but he had to wait the Baroness Lorelai was here and he was hoping to catch a glimpses of her. He was looking for Malfèvre he would know what she looked like. The feast was just so packed it was hard to see anyone especially in the low light.

Vlad settled back into his seat and turned away from the dance floor.

"Oi, get up brother. You don't want people thinking their ruler is weirder than, well, he is." Vlad looked up to his right to see his sister in an indigo gown that showed of her small baby bump with a silk black cape draped on her shoulders.

Vlad stood to his full height. "Ingrid, what did I say to you about saying stuff like that to me in public? It's like you forget who I am."

"Oh little brother, it is you who forgets. Before you were vamp number one you were the wimpire winner of the century." She smiled mischievously, her white teeth glowing in the candle light.

"Shouldn't you be off with Pier's dancing or whatever lovey, dovey things you to do?"

"My husband went off to get me a nice glass of AB positive, according to the doctor it's the best form of nutrition for a vampire child. I am not allowed to dance like that," Ingrid gestured to the loud stamping dance occurring at that moment, "and I wouldn't want to. Shouldn't you be dancing though maybe with Cate?"

"What?"

"Oh wait no I can see her with that… I've seen better but everyone's got their types. Is that why you're so sad breather boy? One of your own, actually one of my own who went to you has flown the nest. Cute."

"Ingrid." Vlad nearly screamed at her. "For garlic's sakes, can you please for once in your life stop going on."

Ingrid laughed. "Fine, fine but my coffin Vlad language. There is a child present and I don't want its first words to be anything from your or mine own swearing vocabulary."

"Sorry." Vlad mumbled out of habit more than apology

"Good, now why aren't you out there with Cate."

"Business. Dangerous business which I think could cause big consequences in the future if something is not done now. I don't want her or anyone getting hurt, especially you Ingrid. Look at you what seven months and counting."

"Brother, I can look after myself. Just keep yourself safe, I haven't seen you for nearly two years as it is. I am done with my plots for power we've done them enough I don't want to see you in the dirt again.

A man actually spoke to me a few months ago at one of the council meetings. He seemed curious about what was going on with you and said you've been kept in the shadows. Vlad I need you to come out and look after yourself. Remember, be careful who you trust, how many times has that statement been in our lives right now is a good time to consider it. The Dracula's never seem to be able to trust one another."

Just as Vlad processed that information Piers appear a glass of rich AB positive in one hand and just a general Chateau chevalier in the other. He handed the glass of AB to Ingrid who nodded in thanks.

"Ah, Vladimir or your grandness I never actually know what to call you at these things."

"Seriously, after five years I think Vlad is perfectly fine. We're brother-in-law. Anyway how are you? I haven't seen you for what two years. " Vlad asked willing to change the subject and keep his mind preoccupied.

Piers replied in his perky manner. "Well, I've.. we've been well. In fact interesting news is we plan to reopen Garside. Just had the roof fixed, the classrooms reinstated and redecorated…"

"…and," Ingrid interrupted "we have installed a new high tech computer system into the whole building."

"Yes, we have. All the forms have been resigned and we're set to reopen next September." Piers finished and grasped hold of Ingrid's hand.

"Wow, that's exciting I did here plans but I thought they were just rumours."

"It seems like a waste of space of all the old classrooms. We were going to open years ago, but we've been quite busy with setting up and Ingrid's high council role." Piers said

Vlad was suddenly rather intrigued- Ingrid had not said anything about her role at the high council being relatively busy, recently. Only the peculiar council member she had mentioned earlier. "What do you mean, by being busy at the VHC?"

Piers looked at Ingrid. She replied. "After being reinstated as head of education for the under aged vampire at the council last year, I received a lot more insight with the other members especially the head of recruitment. There were a lot more placements at the council and one of the first people that offered their application form and votes in was none other than our Talitha. She said she needed more insight on what was going on in the council and you, Vlad. She too had been informed and talked to by someone, like I had. We've been busy trying to find out what's going on?"

Vlad was extremely confused. "What do you mean by finding out what's going on?"

"No one has heard of you for almost a year, brother. Many though their leader had been assassinated only Émilek Malfèvre reassured everyone that you were fine. What have you been up to, Vlad?" Ingrid was almost in a shock of tears by the look on her face, Piers decided to interrupt.

"Everyone's been a bit confused, worried."

"Well, accepted Dad. He's far to content in his Australian home. It's insane a vampire living in one of the sunniest countries in the world." Ingrid interjected.

"You've been a silent ghost, maybe it's time to find out what's been going on." Piers finalised.

Suddenly, a great upbeat sound arose from the musicians. "The Wallachia." Ingrid and Piers cried out. Ingrid drowned the rest of her glass of AB and went to drag her spouse to the dance floor. "Bye, Vladimir." Piers called out.

Vlad held up his hand in farewell.

A clock ticking got Vlad's attention. It was the one that hung in the main hallway just outside that of the great hall. Eleven ticks; eleven o'clock at night, only the beginning of the party. Vlad grasped held of his glass and went through the throngs of people receiving many congratulations on his way.

"Ah, your Grandness." Vlad felt a cold grip on his shoulder and turned around to come face to face with Malfèvre. "How are you enjoying the feast?"

"It is rather impressive, Lord Émilek." Vlad replied.

Malfèvre let out a great laugh. He took one of the bottles of bloods from a table near him and a glass. Pouring the blood into the glass, he let a great cry.

"Silence, silence!" The crowd hushed slowly after the second shout. The musicians slowly ceased their tunes and the dancers came to gradual end. "My fellow vampires, and vampiress," he nodded in the direction of a group of young females, all here with their well-off and authoritative fathers.

"I wish to remind each and every one of us just why we are here. To celebrate a reign of half a decade to our astound ruler, for though it may have been a short period, it has affected our community greatly. So here I cheer to our great Grand High Vampire."

A great cheer erupted from the night feeder once again, slowly they we're hushed once more by Émilek.

"I have one last thing to say, for us to enjoy tonight in celebration of our race and our powerful leader, influential on us all. Oh, on this dark night may all drown oneself in red in celebration for until the light of dawn does stream through those drapes shall we cease this feast. "

Another roar came from the hunters before departing to their respectable groups of conversation. The music started up and the dancer once again started to prance in tune.

"You are quite a speaker, certainly gripping the crowd with your last words." Vlad said in compliment.

"All the vampires enjoy a nice cup of blood whether it is human, animal or soy." He smiled. "Cheers to your reign, sire." Vlad knocked his glass in response.

"And cheers to your worthy speech and fine words."

They both drank from the glassy slowly. Vlad lifted the crystal rim to his lips and tipped it back. He took a plentiful and greedy gulp as he felt the thick liquid rush down his throat, the metallic after taste having a pleasant feel on his vampiric taste buds.

As he lowered the glass, he closed his eyes and sighed in satisfaction. On seeing once again Vlad looked at Malfèvre- he had paused mid-gulp and looked over to his left. Vlad followed his line of sight to a… a woman. A very, very familiar looking petite figure.

Dressed in a laced black dress clasped at her skinny neck, she was mingling around other people and laughing at what they were saying. "Émilek, what is it? Who is that?"

"That, Vladimir," he pulled his gaze to Vlad," is Baroness Lorelei." He gripped hold of Vlad's shoulders. "I tell you now be wary of her she seems sweet, but is a snake in the grass. She will come to you, it's your feast, do not let her draw you in. Until the council and I know what she is up too. I must depart you for I have business to attend to. Enjoy the feast. Just head my words." Émilek Malfèvre gave a low bow before departing.

This was quite troubling. The head council member being worried at another, it was unheard of. Vlad could recognise the girl now her blonde hair, pale complexion, slight figure. The name had brought it back; she was the girl from his dream (or, as it turned out, his vision) the girl who had killed the red headed teenager.

She seemed to be slowly heading this way, Vlad backed up carefully. For the third time this evening, since the entering of the feast and Cate, he was nervous.

Cate smiled, she had had a wonderful evening so far. Ever since meeting Ulric she had just had fun. Dancing to her hearts content and until she could not feel her legs. She and Ulric had then eaten their hunger away on the piles of gastronomical delights all vampires would be dust for. Cate had laughed as Ulric ate like a hungry wolf, stuffing hundreds of different meats down his throat. She had even joined in a little but could not eat near to the same amount that Ulric did.

After their fulfilling supper they had chattered away about everything and anything.

"So you were born in 1953?" Cate asked amazed.

"Yeah, I look good for a man in his late sixties." Ulric replied.

"Beat my gran any day…" She drifted off; she should not and could not say anything about being a half fang to this man. She did not know anything about him. "Old joke in my family. Thank you for dancing with me."

"Can never resist a beautiful woman no matter how many years younger she is." Ulric smiled a cheeky grin.

"You do flatter me. I just cannot believe you've lived so long."

"Well many of the people at this party think I am very young. Take that girl there for example." He pointed to a blonde girl in a black lace dress. "She's my boss and has about sixty maybe seventy years on me."

The girl was very beautiful, thought Cate. As a woman way past a century she certainly did look young.

"Look," said Ulric, "it's half a' eleven I have to go and talk to a man about business. Maybe I'll see you later."

"No problem," called out Cate. He waved goodbye and she leaned on her elbows. What a guy?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, I am so sorry that I have not updated in months. I am going to make a lot of effort to update regularly. This is quite a short chapter, however, longer one next time. Enjoy and please review. **

**Sweet**

Chapter 7 

The great clock struck its sound radiating throughout the hall. Vlad was positive he could hear the single hands ticking.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

The hands read eleven thirty. He looked back over to where the Baroness was conversing with a member of the VHC. She seemed to be getting closer, slowly creeping towards him like a spider which meant he was the food trapped in her web. Yet, the web was pretty big and with so many foods, or rather guests, Vlad could easily get himself lost.

Tangle a spider in its own web.

Vlad shook the thought from his head he had to speak to her. In fact Vlad moved slightly closer to her. He knew she could see him. Although she had her back to him, he could feel the thunderous eyes staring at him through her skull. It was a peculiar sensation but vampires were so powerful, there was always a possibility that she could actually see him through her skull.

He shuddered slightly at the thought, and closed his eyes for a mere second. When he opened them she had turned around. Already, it seemed, she had said her farewell to the council member she had been talking to. And now there was no one left. Vlad took a sip from the glass he was holding to calm his nerves; he heard the clip clop of her heels.

"Your grandness." A pleasant voice spoke smoothly. Vlad looked up at the Baroness. Draped in a midnight laced dress tied at her neck and clinging down her body before gathering at her feet so part of it draped behind her under the cape. She bobbed an elegant curtsy.

"Baroness Lorelei." Vlad nodded in reply.

"I had hoped to speak to have the honour to talk to you. I have heard many great things from the others." She gestured behind her where a few council members talked. _The old blood licking suck ups. _"And, yet it seems I wished to see it for myself."

"Is that so and why, spill tell, did you wish to see to speak to me yourself. What could they have said?" Question Vlad, quite abruptly.

"Oh, now that would be telling? Secrets. I like to keep my promises and I swore their words would not pass my lips. However, I will spill." She leaned closer. "They seemed to think of you of accepting, strong. They do like their secrets."

"Do they now?"

"Oh, yes. I like them to. For instance do you know what is going on outside these walls." She smiled. Vlad must have had a slight shock on his face for the Baroness frowned then slightly. "Oh, they do like secrets more than I thought. Darkness is coming more quickly than expected and not from the evil this time. Blood and ash is not flowing as much, but dust piles are increasing, Dracula. Those bitten are more open though that is few. Do you understand what I am saying, Your Grandness? The world is darkening again, but this time vampires are coming to the bottom of the food chain."

Vlad looked into her eyes. "Baroness, as you say secrets are secrets and sometimes they need to be kept that way. But saying things in rhymes and riddles will not change their true meaning."

"I guess it is how someone interprets them."

"Indeed." Agreed Vlad.

"I feel that this party so far has been a great success so far. I just want to make sure that everything goes as well as this has."

"I'm not sure I understand you."

"Oh I think you do. " The Baroness smiled with four sharp fangs. "Let's make a toast."

She ushered over a half fang with two glasses of blood by using her black claw like nails. She turned her back and grabbed them. Slowly, she turned and handed him a glass.

"To the vampire's rule?"

"Vampire's rule" Vlad nodded. He took a gentle sip of the red stuff. When he lifted his head up again to look at the Baroness Lorelei. She held out a slip of paper in her hand, a folded bit of parchment.

"Keep safe. It is only temporary by the way." Then she disappeared into the crowd and left Vlad holding a glass of blood and piece of parchment in his hand. _Only temporary._ What had she meant by that?

The glass of blood went on a side table. Vlad mingled with the crowd.


End file.
